It is a standard practice in an eliminator blade assembly such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,110 to provide an eliminator section which utilizes a liquid seal which comprises the immersion of the lower portion of eliminator blades in a tank provided for collecting spray water. Such a seal prevents the passage of air around the lower portion of the eliminator by reducing the effectiveness of the eliminator blades since the lower portion is not available for use. Moreover, trash and scum has a tendency to collect on the blade portion immersed in the wash water, and this has a tendency to reduce the effectiveness of the eliminator blades.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide means for raising the eliminator section out of the liquid while providing an effective liquid seal to prevent bypassing of the eliminator section through air flow beneath the eliminator blade assembly.
Another important object of the invention is to avoid the collection of trash upon the eliminator blades as it would reduce their effectiveness and enhance maintenance problems and the cost attendant thereto.